


like you still love me

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brettsey angst, F/M, Maybe a Two-Shot, Tumblr Prompts, also hate the name Greg Grainger, i suck after prompts, like hardcore angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: How was he supposed to take that? Of course he still loved her, and nothing was going to change that. Sylvie had said she wanted space, so he gave it to her. But now she’s still mad, and Matt had no idea why.Based on the prompt. “Don’t look at me like that,” “like what?” “Like you still love me”
Relationships: Sylvie Brett and Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	like you still love me

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to catch on to the tumblr prompts, but I’m here now! This is the angst prompt #20. I wrote like 3 separate one shots, but I don’t have an ending for any of them, so let me know if you want me to work that out. Anyways One Chicago returns tonight. And we have to suffer through more angst, but it’ll be ok right? But side note I hate the name Greg Grainger, so in another one shot, I gave him a nickname so keep you eye out for that.

Who knew giving Sylvie space was going to be so hard? The first few days had been okay, but then it got bad. At the scene of the video billboard Engine 40 had been on site. Mouch had some old rivalry with Rutledge, but what caught Matt’s eye had been the lieutenant. He had done his work really well, he was tall, dusty brown hair, and green eyes. Those green eyes had been fixed on a certain paramedic’s blue ones the whole time. 

He knew that Sylvie’s eyes were captivating. You could get lost in them, he did all the time. But watching someone else look at her like that was like taking a halligan to the back. He had done his best to ignore Lieutenant Grainger’s stares, but he was watching. 

Pulling back into 51 after that call, Mouch had devised some prank plan against Engine 40, and for once Casey was 100% going along with this. He didn’t normally encourage this, but for some reason it didn’t seem like a problem anymore. They had brainstormed for a while, before ambo got back. Gallo had pulled Mackey into the prank, and Kidd had convinced Brett to as well.

They had come up with their prank to take place next shift, and everyone seemed excited about it. Casey had retreated back to his quarters to finish the paperwork from the last call, when he started to eavesdrop on the conversation between Kidd and Brett in the bunkroom.

“Stella I don’t know…” Brett grumbled.  
“Come on Brett, he’s cute, and you could use a distraction after what happened between you and Casey,” Stella said persuasively.  
“I don’t want a distraction, I want a soulmate,” Sylvie defended. And she was right. She deserved a soulmate, but Grainger wasn’t that. Matt was.  
“Ok, but you never know until you actually meet the guy,” Stella says.  
“Fine,” Brett agreed reluctantly.

Matt knew they had no idea that he had heard that entire conversation… or how enraged he felt after listening to that. He didn’t want Sylvie to be with anyone if it wasn’t him, but he didn’t want to be selfish. This was impossible. All he wanted was a life with the woman he loved, but it was hard to do when she was beyond adamant that Gabby was always going to be a problem. 

Matt still didn’t understand why Gabby was always going to be a problem, he hadn’t thought about her in months. He really wanted to love somebody. He wanted that somebody to be Sylvie. When he fell for her, he never recovered, he was never the same. He wanted to love her and for her to love him.

\---------

Sylvie wasn’t sure if she was ready for this. It had been way too long since she had been on a date, but this wasn’t a date right? This was just drinks at Molly’s getting to know him. She didn’t know much about Greg, besides being a lieutenant and working at firehouse 40. But she was about to.

Stella, her dear friend, had tracked down his number during the prank, which to mention went amazing. And was hilarious. She had gotten to talk to him a little before they got called out, and he seemed like a good guy.

“Hey, look who showed up,” Greg said as Sylvie shrugged off her coat, and sat in the stool next to the lieutenant. “I heard you like rose, so I got you a glass.”  
Sylvie appreciated the sentiment, it was sweet, “thanks.”  
“So PIC Brett, tell me about yourself…” Greg asked.  
“Well what do you wanna know, that’s bar talk appropriate and all,” Sylvie smiled.  
“How about I ask a question about you, and you can ask one about me,” Greg proposed.  
“Alright then,” Sylvie agreed. “So are you married?”  
Greg chuckled lightly, “You think i’d ask you out if I was married?”  
“It’s happened before,” Sylvie replied lightly.  
“Well then are you married?” Greg asked.  
“No,” Sylvie replied. “Do you have any kids?”  
“Also no, but I have a bunch of nieces and nephews,” Greg stated. “Do you have kids?”  
“Nope, but I have a baby sister. She’s 10 months old,” Sylvie explains.  
“Wow, that’s cool. Where are you from?” Greg asked.  
“Fowlerton, Indiana raised. Farm country all the way,” Sylvie giggled as Greg’s face lit up.  
“You grew up on a farm?” Greg asked.  
“Yeah,” Sylvie replied as her face puzzled, “why?”  
“I did too!’ Greg said, “you don’t meet many people in Chicago who grew up on farms.”  
“Was the farm local, or out of state?” Sylvie asks.  
“Tennessee, so I’m a little far from home you could say,” Greg said.  
“A farm boy turned big city firefighter? What happened there?” Sylvie posed.  
“I’d say my good looks were too good for the haystacks,” Greg says smugly.  
“Ah, a guy with confidence, I like,” Sylvie chuckled.  
“Well a girl like you deserves a hot city boy after all,” Greg flirts.  
Sylvie laughs. He’s cute, and really funny. She’s smiling… real smiles. “You think you are that city boy huh?”  
“Maybe, it depends on how you respond to my next question then…” Greg says as Sylvie motions for him to ask, “you wanna go on a real date. I can pick you up and we can grab dinner?”  
“Sure Greg, I’d love to have dinner with you,” Sylvie says.

Honestly he’s really great. He’s funny, smart, a leader, and to boot he grew up on a farm. That was something she missed about home, was the farm smell of fresh air, barring the animal dump. She missed those fields like crazy, and not many people in Chicago understood that. They were used to the tall buildings and cramped apartments.

Greg had these really bright green eyes. They were much different than the stormy blue eyes she’d last looked in. They seemed more lively and not in love with their ex. She had been the one to kiss Matt, but she knew it was a bad idea. She knew he’d always be in love with Gabby. 

\----------

He knew she hit it off with Grainger. And he knew she deserved it. She deserves someone who made her happy, but Matt still wasn’t convinced. Last night he had dodged Molly’s after hearing something about Sylvie meeting with Grainger. He really wasn’t in the mood to watch them flirt. 

Matt had gone in early to shift, he wanted to do a full inventory of the truck alone, something about it was therapeutic, and he needed that right now. Severide and Kidd had come in a little after him, and they seemed at odds with each other, which was never good. Severide had gone right to his chair at the squad table, and Kidd had gone into the firehouse.

What then caught Matt’s eye was an unfamiliar car pulling up to the firehouse. Out of the car came Brett and Grainger. He had heard that drinks went well between them, but he hadn't ever expected this. 

How could she have already moved on? Why was it so easy for her, and yet so hard for him? None of this made sense to Matt, and it just made going into this shift even more difficult than it could have been.

“Hey, Syl. Have a good shift,” Greg says as he opens the door to the apparatus floor, “hopefully we can run into each other on a call.”  
“Fingers crossed,” Sylvie replies as she leaves him with a kiss on the cheek.

Matt had kept to himself, standing out of view behind 81, but he had heard the whole thing. He’d even seen the quick kiss she left on Greg’s cheek. Matt longed for that to be him, he was so close. He was so close, yet so far. At this point Matt felt he was further from her than he was when he was still married to Gabby.

“Morning Brett,” Casey said as he quickly looked up from his clipboard as she passed 81 on the way into the firehouse.  
“Good morning Casey,” she replied as she quickly ducked into the firehouse. “Actually, no.” Sylvie said as she turned around and caught Matt’s attention as she stormed up to him.  
“You okay?” Matt asks.  
“Yes, but no,” Sylvie grumbled. Matt’s eyes softened and looked at her attentively.   
“Don’t look at me like that,” Sylvie stated, maintaining eye contact harshly.  
“Like what?” Matt asks, voice still quiet compared to Sylvie’s.  
‘Like you still love me,” Sylvie stated.

How was he supposed to take that? Of course he still loved her, and nothing was going to change that. Sylvie had said she wanted space, so he gave it to her. But now she’s still mad, and Matt had no idea why.

“Of course I still love you,” Matt replies.  
“Just stop it,” Sylvie exclaims. “If you really loved me you would let me go. This isn’t how I wanna live my life, Matt. I wanna be free. I don’t wanna feel like you are watching me all the time.”  
“I’m trying here, why don’t you see that?” Matt replies.   
“That’s the point, Matt.” Sylvie states. “We shouldn’t have to try to make things work.”  
“But I wanna try,” Matt replies. “And even if you don’t… I'm still going to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
